Ragnarok: Crossing Paths
by Arara
Summary: Kyrou and Arou join and fight with one another, but Arou doesn't know Kyrou's many secrets, with in many ways in breaking them apart. [Discontinued]
1. Chapter 1

Crossing Paths- Part_ 1_

Ragnarok is a strange land. Okay, aside from the name, Ragnarok has different

lands, with different climates. You may travel from one land to another with drastic climate changes; from icy cold tundra's to humid, moist deserts. There seemed to be a line dividing the lands and their climates, as weird as it shall sound. Since I live there, I had to get used to it.

Oh sorry! I didn't introduce myself. My name is Arou; sorry for the belated introduction. I just turned into a mage, and I'm taking advantage of every second of it. Porings and Creamies roam the land, and different other monsters as well. Why wouldn't I attack them when they look so easy to kill? I finally got my own rod, or beginner staff, and I really want to use it, but I can't cast spells yet. That means the only other weapon I can use is a dagger. They're weak, but I have to use something right? For me, there is no need for strategy, just to hit and run if needed.

Today, I want to kill a Creamie. Creamies looked like mutant butterflies, with their green and purple wings. From the name, I can already tell this is going to be fun, and easy. Finally finding one, I position myself and then I strike! Creaming this Creamie will be easy. But as I attack, the Creamie dodges by a little bit. Shoot! Now it has me. I hear a huge shriek, probably coming from the Creamie that's now behind me, and I prepare myself for the worst kind of pain. Weirdly, nothing happened. I got up and looked around. The Creamie was gone; one of its wings lying on the ground next to me. I actually killed the Creamie! I was so happy. I yelled out my first victory against a Creamie.

"You didn't kill it." Who said that!

I turned around to see a boy my height. I could tell he was a priest, 1 more job level above a mage, and he was holding a staff similar to mine. He glared to me with some loathing eyes that made me shiver. Then he smiled at me jokingly.

"Ha, you almost got killed by a Creamie, you noob!"

WHAT! How dare he call me a noob! I'm not that much of a beginner!

"What do you mean noob?" I blurted out, "For your information, I am no longer a noob, so ha!"

He just smirked at me. "You are still a noob in my eyes; I am over 70 levels higher than you in magic."

I hate people like him; just 'cause he was in the game longer meant he was better than me. That wasn't true. I am just as good as him.

"Well, if you want to fight about it; I'll be happy to oblige!" I yelled.

Then he looked at me like he was amused. "No thanks noob, unless you want to die without pain that is; don't be stupid."

I was so angry now. "So now I'm stupid?"

"Yea, cause you're suicidal!"

"I am NOT suicidal!"

Amusement turned to hatred in those firey minutes.

"There's no use fighting with a noob anyway! Bye bye nooby."

There was no way I was going to let him walk away then, atleast without knowing my name. I threw my arms up in the air and yelled, "The name's Arou, not noob, or nooby, or stupid, or suicidal! GOT IT!"

Then, I saw him stop walking and just stand there. What was he up to? I just looked at him.

"Anything wrong?" I asked.

Then I heared him blurt out some words like "Shoot" but he said it below my audio capacity. After a few moments, he turned around facing me. I just stared at him questioningly. He blinked a couple of times and then sighed. "Nooby, I-…"

"Arou you mean," I said, annoyed.

I then gave him a warning look. He sighed again and looked away. Then he said something under his breath.

"What?" I yelled annoyed.

He said it again but it was indistinguishable to me. "Repeat that please?"

He said it again. I got annoyed enough. I started to walk away the he said, "Wait! I need your help Arou." I turned around and looked at him.

"Yes, Mister?"

"My name's Kyrou."

I nodded and gestured to him to continue. He sighed and looked up all determined-like.

"What level are you?" He asked.

"Level 12, Basic: 10."

"You ARE a noob!"

I glared at him angrier. He immediately changed the subject.

"I need a noob's help and since you happen to be the first…interesting one I came across-.."

I just stared at him. Did he just say I was interesting? I didn't know if I was getting excited or if I was feeling sick just then.

"What are you asking, Kyrou?"

He looked up at me, annoyed since I was all of a sudden getting interested. He sighed again. That was getting really annoying!

"Go on."

"Fine, fine! I wanted to know if you could travel with me."

I looked at him. "Why?"

"Because I need a travel buddy, and I want you for just the thing!"

I just looked at him really funny like. Right now, I couldn't suppress any emotion getting to my expressions. Kyrou looked at me annoyed… or embarrassed; I couldn't tell. I didn't know what emotion I was showing: it could have been a joking look, or an annoyed. I had to get all the loose ends straight before he even thought of walking away.

"Kyrou, are you saying that you want to travel with a "noob" like me just cause you need a "noob's" help with something really anonymous; so anonymous that you won't even mention what it is about and you expect me to nod my head and say, "ok, I'll go" when I don't even know why I'm traveling with you?"

Kyrou gave me another annoyed looked and sighed. Then his expression changed. Anger turned into grin, and sneer in a split second.

"No! No! That's not why I'm asking you, Arou. I just need a travel buddy, is all! You know it'll be interesting for us to travel with each other, so can you please agree so we can get going?" He said.

I couldn't tell if his remark was said nicely, and gentle-men like or if he said it as annoyingly and cunningly as before. I didn't know how to respond and I was immediately confused.

Was this going to be my first enemy or my first travel buddy? Why did he want a "noob" as his travel buddy? With people like him, there is always a motive, either noble or selfish, and it will rear its head sometime if I did travel with him.

"Find I accept. I'll travel with you." I said looking upset.

I didn't know if he sounded relieved or the same annoyed way, but he said, "Ok then. Let's start our traveling today and find a patch of grass to sleep on," and then he started walking away. Apparently, he expected me to follow, but that annoyed me all the more. I maybe a beginner, but how dare he treat me like I'm feeble minded! I crossed my arms and stood my ground. Kyrou turned around and stood my ground. Kyrou turned around and looked at me.

"What's the hold up? Let's get going; it's getting pretty dark."

I nodded and followed him. He was right; it was getting kinda dark. As we made our way, we both trained by killing a few porings, which was way easy for Kyrou, and I tried new foods and killed new enemies all in the same town. I never knew of such things until now. I knew there were other towns other than the one we were in but I am too poor to travel to them. Before we fell asleep under the moon and the stars, Kyrou told me stories about the other towns he traveled to like Prontera and the funny stories that were lived in each town. He told me sad stories and beautiful stories. We got to know each other that day even more. I couldn't help feeling that I still dislike him, though, but I was sure that feeling was going to be gone soon. Kyrou told me that we would travel to another town this week. I nodded, and was immediately excited. But excitement was replaced with drowsiness and I fell asleep.

The next day, I wasn't really tired. Kyrou was awake cooking something over the fire. I sat up and did my signature big yawn and got up. Kyrou looked up at me and smiled jokingly.

"Well good morning, princess Arou. Isn't it nice that you can sleep as long as you want, anytime you like?" He said.

I didn't like his tone. I knew Kyrou well enough to know he was upset. There can only be one explanation for this.

"What time is it?" I asked, but I had to be cautious because if it was over 10:00am like we planned to leave then he would most likely get really, really upset.

"Oh, it's 12:05pm." He answered.

Oh shoot! Now I knew why he was upset.

"Why in the world do you sleep so long! We went to bed early didn't we! I tried waking you up but you slept like a log! A LOG!" He yelled.

I cringed to the sudden uproar. Man, was he upset.

"Why did I pick a nooby that sleeps so…so stubbornly?" He asked himself aloud.

There he goes trying to pick a fight with me.

"Why did I have to go with a stupid traveler that wakes up so early? I hate early risers!" I yelled at him in response.

I turned around, facing a tree which was behind me and sat down. I felt him glaring at me. He was still upset. Then I heard him sigh; really loudly, and very dramatically, most likely to get my attention. I didn't even pay him any mind. If he wanted my attention, he might as well kick me. An unusual silence when through us like a knife through butter and the only sounds was the fire against the pot over out sorry excuse of a fire built on wood sticks.

I forgot to ask what Kyrou was making but I quickly remembered I was still upset with him and I took the thought out of my mind. I sat against the tree and crossed my arms. Kyrou just took his wooden spoon and hit it against the pot to get my attention once more. I still pretended to not notice his childish antics. He may be more levels than me but he sure acts childish.

Kyrou sat back on a tree and most likely gave up on me. He looked like he was in thought.

"It's going to rain, so we have to find shelter. There are some buildings around the area, so we'll go to one of those," Kyrou said. I nodded, giving him only a response with out using words. I usually did that when I was upset with someone.

He got up and picked up his pot and motioned for me to follow. I nodded and got up and followed. I walked into a small household with him. There was a rug made out of straw on the floor and the walls were coated with clay and stacked with bricks.

I liked the feeling of comfort I got when I looked at it. It was pretty small, but we could manage. I sat down where I thought I could get comfortable and set my rod down. Kyrou put the pot on the stove and made some tea. When the kettle whistled, he poured the contents into two cups and he handed me one.

"Herb tea. I made it to calm both of us, okay?" He asked. I nodded and started to drink it. It was very calming and comforted me all the more. We heard the rain outside: the smooth pelting of the rain and the gliding sigh of the wind. Kyrou opened the door to look outside and then closed the door with a small rattle.

"It's pretty bad out there. The grass is bound to be wet for days," He said.

I nodded. Hopefully the grass dries out pretty soon. Curiosity got to me as to why we stay outdoors other than this cottage. Actually, was this even his cottage? Kyrou continued sturring the contents of the pot. Fire crackled and rain made a steady rhythem. Cups glistened and heat heightened. I always loved the way rain made those noises, and the way it smelt after the rain ended, and the grass made your feet wet.

I continued drinking my tea silently, listening to the rain. Kyrou grabbed a spoon and poured some food into a bowl and handed it to me. When I looked at him questioningly he answered, "Muso soup with crackers."

I took my spoon and began to eat the soup when I felt that big burn in my mouth."K-Kyrou! W-What is in –this!"

Kyrou looked at me confused-like. "Ordinary Miso soup ingredients why?"

I put my bowl down and tried to coop with the pain.

"Because this soup is hot!" He looked like he was thinking but he didn't respond.

"KYROU YOU IDIOT! W-What did you PUT i-in my soup!" I neared blow his head off of his shoulders with that yell.

Kyrou looked at the pot and then said, "Oh yea! I put peppers in it too, sorry!" I knew he did that on purpose. I wished I could have strangled him then and there!

End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Crossing Paths- Part_ 2_

The rain lessened. Kyrou started a fire in the fireplace for us. It was cold and drizzling outside, so it affected the temperature inside as well.

"Kyrou, after the rain dies down, can we got outside and fight for a little bit?" I asked. He nodded and sat down next to me. "We're going to travel to Prontera from here tomorrow okay?" Kyrou asked. I nodded.

I was really excited then, to finally travel to somewhere else and to get way from Geffen where we are now, and its evil mages that lurch. I also never traveled before.

"How much zeny do you have?" Kyrou asked. No one asked me that before. I thought he would laugh at me if I said how much money, I did have, so I said, "Not that much."

Kyrou glared at me annoyed like. "How much is that?" he asked. I wasn't sure if I wanted to answer.

He glared at me again, but I wasn't so sure if I wanted to look at him. "Only…50 zeny," I mumbled. He got really quiet. When I looked up, he looked like a murderer ready to kill.

He leaped towards me and pushed me to the ground. "DID YOU SAY 50 ZENY!" Kyrou yelled at me. I was so afraid, but at the same time humored.

"…Um…yea I-…" I mumbled. He pulled my coat and pulled me up. "YOU SAID YOU **_ONLY_** HAVE 50 Z-E-N-Y!" He yelled once more. Now I believed he was going crazy. I nodded.

He dropped me real fast and I hit my head. "OW!" I yelled. Kyrou, the, glared at me really hard-like and said, "How are you suppose to help me pay for traveling, or for the food?"

I didn't get it. "What?" I said, still upset at his sudden outbreak. He looked at me and smirked. "You need a job," He said, more to himself than me. I just looked at him.

"I'll teach you how to make magic weapons and we'll sell them," He said, and I was immediately enthusiastic. I had heard rumors that those who made magic weapons and sold them were the richest of the rich. If Kyrou made magic weapons, then that must mean he must be really rich.

"All we need is a few items to make the equipment," Kyrou continued. I must be really lucky to have him as a partner.

"Some allow, and some iron ore would do the trick. Some weapons include gem stone ore but that's nothing we can't find," Kyrou added. Kyrou, the, got up and looked outside through the window.

"It seems it's going to rain all day," He said, quietly. I looked up at him and sighed. Man, does that suck. Well I guess we'll train in Prontera tomorrow the. My spirits did kinda drop, but my hopes were high.

"If it rains tomorrow can we still go to Prontera, Kyrou?" I asked, still hopeful. "No, I'm not going to travel in the rain," Kyrou said. I all but slumped. I was so afraid that if it did rain then my dreams of going to Prontera would all but vanish.

I quickly and quietly prayed that the rain ended before tomorrow. "So I guess we're sleeping in the cottage. Good night, Arou," Kyrou said before setting 2 sets of blankets on the floor and laid on one of them.

I got up and pushed some wood around in the fire with a stick to help strengthen it. Then I laid on the other blanket set that he laid out and fell asleep.

The next day was pretty cold. When I woke up, Kyrou's blanket was on me. I took one of the blankets and got up. I put the blanket around me and looked around.

Kyrou was missing. Then I heard some noises in the bathroom. Kryou walked out of there and looked surprised when he saw that I was awake. I was a bit startled to see him emerge from the bathroom as well.

"Good morning, Kyrou."

"G-Good morning, Arou."

I stretched out and walked over to the kitchen. "No breakfast?" I asked, as I saw that he wasn't making anything in there.

Kyrou looked annoyed at me. "Make it yourself. You know how to do it."

I stuck my tongue at him. I rummaged through the refrigerator and took out some left over miso soup.

"So, we are going to Prontera today right?" I asked excitingly. Kyrou nodded and took some miso soup out too. He then put it over the fire and sat down.

"How much is the trip anyway?" I asked. Here I go asking too many questions. But I really wanted to know.

"1,050 zeny. The price goes up and down as the time goes on. It has something to do if there is a special event going on or not," Kyrou answered.

I took sometime to digest the information in my brain and then said, "OK."

I poured my miso soup into the pot over the fire and avoided Kyrou's annoyed look.

"I forgot to ask, is this your cottage?" I asked.

He took a sip of the miso soup and he appearently avoided my annoyed gaze. Monkey see, Monkey do.

"No it's my grandmother's," He said sarcastically.

"Really!"

"No, Stupid. It's mine."

Wow! That so cool! His own cottage!

"Was it expensive?" I asked, now really interested.

He just at me, in an annoyed way.

"No, it was only 50,000 zeny," he muttered.

50,000 ZENY! That was a lot of money! AND HE SAYS **_THAT'S_** NOT A LOT OF MONEY!

"Are you pulling my leg?" I asked.

"No, 50,000 zeny isn't that much, Arou," he said.

I just looked on, dumbfound. That's rich people for ya.

"So you make money from magic items?" I asked. Kyrou looked like he was thinking. Why would he be thinking? That should have been an easy question.

"Not all the time. I do jobs for others, too, to earn money," he murmured.

I was curious now.

"What kind of jobs?"

"Run errands, check for something…"

"You have all the patience for those jobs and yet have no patience for me?"

Kyrou was annoyed then.

"If I had no patience for you then I would have left you a long time ago," he said.

An answer like that needed some clearing but I decided not to get into a long battle with him. I decided to just go with it, for now.I picked up a bowl and poured some miso soup into it and started eating.

"Today is going to be a long day so take what you need and leave the extra load here," Kyrou said. The only thing I needed and the only thing that belonged to me was my rod. That's why that remark was a waste of his breath. Maybe it was a reminder for himself.

Kyrou took the rest of the miso soup and ate it. I was done with mine and decided to just watch the colors of the fire in the fire place.

Then my mind wandered to the new place I was traveling to: Prontera. I had heard that Prontera was a very formal looking and official as the dresses of merchants or the get-up of high priests. I liked the thought.

Prontera sounded really pricy and expensive. I had heard that the monsters there were the hardest of the hard and that only the high priests or the gypsies could kill them.

I was surprised the trip was only 1,050 zeny, because the prices usually range to 2,000 zeny if the place is special. Then again, I am too poor even to buy food for myself. I knew that if I trained then I would receive money, or that if I did quests that I would receive a bag full but now that I'm with Kyrou, I kinda predicted that I would become rich quicker. Kyrou did say he was going to teach me how to make magic weapons and that we would sell them and get rich really easily.

The thought of Kyrou waking up so early and me getting up late kind of upset me. Kyrou would likely wake me up or may leave me to do his own adventures. But he said he needed a "noob" to travel with him so I was the guinea pig. Using me was one thing that I hated the most. If Kyrou did that he'll make a quick trip to hell…or I would think of it.

Kyrou finally put the bowl away and gestured for me to follow. I can only guess that we were starting our journey towards Prontera. I picked up my rod and followed.

When we stepped out of the house, it was unusually cold. I didn't bother point it out to Kyrou. It must have been the rain that cooled the air.

The trees were still wet from the rain and the grass was wet from the rain and dew. I had always liked seeing grass wet: It was like it glittered in the sun light; a precious gem to my eyes as natural as the blue sky. It was a wonder how beautiful nature was and most people never seem to notice it.

**Authors Note:** There is going to be one more part after this, and then they will finally get to the climatic parts Which you would have to read for yourself. I had a hard time with the verb part of this assignment, so I just added verbs where I thought they were needed. I don't have a highlighter so I used a pen To underline it. . I hope this wasn't so boring. I feel as if the last one was longer but I'm not so sure It was over 12 pages right?.

**Disclamer:** Again, this world doesn't belong to me, but to an online game that I happen to enjoy playing Ragnarok Online. It's based off of a Korean comic and so on. XD Do not sue me as I am a poor hobo And don't think I'm plagiarizing either. .


End file.
